Enmascarada Inocencia
by tayloves
Summary: Bella es demasiado curiosa y cuando el perfecto Edward aparece en su vida no hace más que despertar aún mas su curiosidad. Nadie es perfecto, todos ocultamos algo y ella esta dispuesta a demostrarlo.


**Disclaimer: twilight no es mío lo único mío es la trama que viene de mi retorcida mente.**

**Enmascarada inocencia**

**¿Vida perfecta?**

Observarlo desde lejos era lo único que tenía para saber un poco más de él, y si estaba totalmente segura de que esto no bastaba; necesitaba más pero tenía miedo de que alguien se enterara de esta manía y me catalogara de loca. Estoy muy convencida de que no es así, porque si todos supieran las razones que tengo para seguirle los pasos de esta manera todos lo entenderían y quisieran hacer lo mismo para desenmascarar a el "perfecto" chico.

Pero nadie tiene el suficiente sentido como para ver detrás de esa perfecta máscara, esa fachada, de verdad no entiendo cómo diablos no se fijan, es muy obvio, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan caballeroso, tierno e inteligente al mismo tiempo? Eso yo no me lo trago, y lo más estúpido es…¡Que la gente lo cree! A veces podemos ser tan ciegos.

Un molesto zumbido comenzó a tomar vida en frente de mi.

-Nena te estoy hablando…nena...¡hey bella!-reaccioné frente al histérico grito de mi mejor amiga.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- le grité-¡Ay! Nena ya me tenías preocupada que no ves que te estoy hablando-me chilló Jacob en uno de sus horribles ataques de histeria-¡Has estado como 20 horas allí parada mirando a la nada! Que no ves que me preocupo por ti-dijo teatralmente Jacob colocando sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Cállate Jacob, si con suerte fueron unos minutos-repliqué.

-Si, como digas, oye nena ¿qué te parece si vamos de compras esta tarde? Así te alejas de lo que sea que te esté atormentando-dijo emocionada-aunque no creo que te esté atormentando tanto si en lo que estabas pensando era en _EdwardlindocabelloCullen_-dijo rápidamente-Me pregunto qué acondicionador usará…-

-Estás demente yo no pienso en él-le chillé en su perfectamente maquillada cara.

-Si nena como digas, pero enserio que algún día te vas a tener que animar a hablar con él-me dijo como si tratara de hablarle a un bebé.

-no tengo que hablar con él-seguí su discusión.

-Bueno porque si tú no te animas yo sí que lo haré ¿¡Has visto que trasero tiene!? ¡Es una obra de arte!-casi cantó mi demente amiga.

-Si Jacob-dije sarcásticamente-debes aceptar que no todos los chicos son como tú.

-Por supuesto que no son como yo-chilló indignada-Nadie es como yo; ¡Yo soy única!

-Sí, única…Jacob sabes perfectamente que en estos tiempos el ser travesti o gay se está transformando en una moda-

-Yo no soy una moda, ¡como me dices eso! Sabes que siempre eh sido así-me chilló indignada; pero era verdad con Jacob nos conocíamos desde que tenía memoria y aún recuerdo cuando con sus tiernos seis añitos ella había salido corriendo cuando el tío Harry le mostró una de sus revistas _Playboy_, eso fue totalmente épico porque desde ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que Jacob tenía sus gustos muy definidos hacia su mismo sexo; aunque claro el dice que es chica por lo que técnicamente no sería hacia el mismo sexo…creo

-Ok, ok miss Diva vamos de compras si eso te hace feliz-me resigné, después de todo ir con Jacob de compras podría ser bueno, su gusto era un poco…como decirlo… ¿excéntrico? En lo que respecta a ella, pero en lo que soy yo; es una completa hada madrina.

…..

Horas después estábamos en nuestro apartamento para descansar de una extenuante pero divertida jornada de compras.

-Así que…me vas a decir de una buena vez que es lo que tienes con el chico del lindo trasero-exigía Jacob con esa mirada de _Seloquetepropones._

-¿Chico del lindo trasero?- pregunte haciéndome la tonta, sabía perfectamente que se refería a Cullen.

-¡Ay! Nena sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-frunció sus depiladas cejas, claramente el gesto dirigido hacia mí.

-Jacob eres mi mejor amiga pero de verdad que a veces me desesperas-gruñí hacia mi acompañante.

-De verdad Bella me preocupas, estás muy rara y eso solo pasa dos veces: o estamos con el periodo; que por cierto eso no es hasta dos semanas; o estás tratando de "descubrir" a Edward-Ok esto era serio Jacob llamaba a los demás por su nombre.

-Es que no se creo que… sabes que hay algo que no me gusta de él, es como si ah no se, esto es complicado-

-Bella debes aceptar que Cullen es solo un buen chico, en eso no hay nada de malo, además que se parece mucho a ti; tal vez es eso lo que te tiene así, el que sabes que entre ustedes hay algo pero lo tratas de negar al hacer esto-especulaba a mi lado esa conspiradora, como siempre en mi contra.

-¡No Jacob! Estoy segura de que no es eso, es que se que hay algo que Cullen no demuestra, es demasiado, es que nadie puede ser así-gesticulaba exageradamente con mis brazos, la desesperación ya se había adueñado de mi ser.

-¿¡Qué!? Yo solo digo lo que veo, la tensión es tangible cuando ustedes están en el mismo lugar-murmulló queriendo reforzar su punto.

-Jacob es de verdad, deja de pensar en chicos por un momento-le rogué a la que decía ser mi mejor amiga.

-¡Ah! Está bien si tanto quieres saber más sobre él podemos poner en práctica nuestras habilidades de espías, ¡tal vez sea hora de que vuelvan los ángeles de Charlie- grito emocionada.

No pude evitar reír a la mención del nombre de nuestro antiguo club de espías. Todo sucedió después de que vimos esa película en mi casa; Jacob no paró hasta que creamos nuestro propio club de espías el cual llevaba el mismo nombre; dando la casualidad de que mi padre llevaba el nombre así que nos calzaba a la perfección.

Nuestra aventuras de espionaje se reducían a descubrir al chico que entregaba pizas antes de que llegara a la puerta o develar al que se comía toda la bandeja de galletas recién salidas del horno después de que la madre de Jacob las cocinara; normalmente el culpable siempre era Seth, nuestro primo pequeño.

-Si creo que deberíamos, pero eso si que no puedes usar nuestro espionaje para acercarte como te gustaría a él, recuerda el código de espías-dije levantando la mano como haciendo una juramento.

-Bella sabes que Edward es todo tuyo, antes que el código de espías está el de amigas y yo no te puedo robar a tu chico ¡eh!- me guiñó un ojo la muy descarada.

-¡Que no hay nada entre nosotros!-grite ahora realmente enfadada, no hay como hacer entender a esta mujer.

-Ok nena, nos vemos mañana porque ya es muy tarde y necesito; y tu también; el sueño de belleza; no nos queremos arrugar antes de tiempo verdad?-Se encaminó a su cuarto.

Jacob paró y se dio media vuelta-En realidad no nos queremos arrugar nunca-dijo cuidadosamente.

-Por supuesto-secundé-Así que Drama Queen vete ya a dormir-

-Muy lindo, ¡hasta rimó!-dijo alegremente pero ya con la pequeña connotación de cansancio-¡Buenas noches nena, que sueñes con el chico del lindo trasero!-grito por encima de su hombro.

-¡Que no me gusta!-le devolví el grito-Y buenas noches-dije ya en un tono más calmado.

Me fui a acostar un poco mas calmada pero con esa emoción que aún permanecía en mi desde que Jacob dijo que me ayudaría a espiar a Cullen, no es que el me interese, bueno románticamente hablando, porque en lo que a misterio se refería Cullen era un tema más que interesante en el cual yo estaba dispuesta a profundizar.

**Hola!  
Aquí un nuevo fic con una Bella muy curiosa. Este primer capítulo es mas para profundizar en el tema y la relación de Bella con Jacob.**

**El personaje de Jacob debo decir que lo adoro y es más que interesante. Ella siempre le va a poner el toque de humor a la historia.**

**Espero les guste**

**Tay.**


End file.
